


失而复得

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, M/M, Time Skips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 他们互相迁就，互相折磨，互相爱着。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷2后以为基死掉的锤穿回过去，决定要好好对弟弟，但一切开始失控了。总而言之，基把自己NTR了。

A

索尔双手被锁链反绑，跪坐在床上，喉咙里发出不适的呜咽。诡异的快感让他忍不住想蜷起身体，但被紧紧束缚住的身体却不得不挺直脊背，汗水从脖颈一路流淌到小腹，形状完美的腹肌随着呼吸微微起伏。他的右乳头挺立在粉色的乳晕上，颜色比左边的要深一些，毕竟它三天前刚被穿上一枚乳环，现在还可怜兮兮地肿着。他正在小幅度前后摆动着腰，缓解身体内部的酸胀感。

“哥哥，你可真喜欢它。”

索尔没有回话，只是更激烈的喘息，他跪在床上的大腿正在颤抖，或许不管是伟大的雷神，还是强大的战士，都得肉欲面前投降。他的股缝不自然地难以合拢，两瓣圆翘结实的臀肉就像是被一双无形的手掰开了，而中间隐秘的小洞被突兀地撑大，细嫩的褶皱被完全撑开，抽搐着咬紧无形的侵入物。羞耻感让他耳根通红。……他被撑开了，完完全全地撑开了，被透明的触手，他弟弟变出的小玩具。

他的弟弟可能还会清楚地看到哥哥的内里。

事情为什么会变成这样？

索尔自己也不知道。洛基死了，他把洛基的名字纹在胳膊上，把洛基的黑发编进自己的金发。他在茫茫宇宙寻找着无限宝石，直到被黑洞吞噬，再一睁眼，就回到了几百年前。

他对那天记得很清楚。那天洛基潜入闪电宫，在月光下偷吻他，他却以为这是个邪神的恶作剧，是个用亲吻把对方变成青蛙的魔法。于是还没等双唇相触，他就已睁开眼把弟弟推开。当时洛基的绿眼睛在月光下亮闪闪的。第二天他们之间就横亘了一条无形的沟壑，洛基不再理他，甚至故意不在他眼前出现，他也以为这只是一次无伤大雅的别扭。

后来洛基主动回来了。总是这样的，他敏感多疑的弟弟，总是神神秘秘，自己藏在没人的地方，自己闹着别扭，然后再带着完美的笑容回来，就当什么也没发生过，就连叫“哥哥”的时候嘴角似笑非笑的弧度都一样。

那是他后悔的瞬间之一。

你是多么的愚钝，后来的索尔无数次摸着自己的发辫想，只要一个吻，你就能把他留下。

于是当他发现自己回到了这个命定之夜，发现自己回到了一切开始之前，他几乎要抱着洛基哭出声。

弟弟想要的，他就给。哪怕是自己。

他发出粗哑的喘息，当那些触手在他体内产下卵时挣扎着把锁链扯得哗啦啦响。

 

B

你已经得到了自己想要的，你获得了全九界最难得到的人，你还有什么不满足？

洛基指尖微动，那根深入进索尔体内的透明触手缓缓抽出又狠狠捅进去，他的哥哥垂下头低声呜咽，那可真可怜。他觉得自己好像沉迷在一场梦里。梦中他的哥哥，强大的雷神，如此顺从到让人恼怒。

就连三天前，当他含着那枚小小的乳头，轻轻用牙咬它，又讨好似地舔舐，感受着它在自己嘴中硬起来，抵着舌尖时，告诉索尔他要在这里穿一个环，他的好哥哥也只是犹豫了几秒就答应了。

现在他看着那枚黑色的乳环，尖锐的金属针刺进粉色的嫩肉，感觉自己的心同样被扎了一个孔，他所有的怜惜和爱意捂不住地往外涌，无处安放、不知所措，沉沉地坠在胸腔里。他知道那里本来有多么柔软，用指尖揉捻或者含进嘴巴就会感觉到隐约的热度。雷神温暖得像个小太阳，不像洛基，手指常年冰凉。但冰凉的手指很适合镇痛。

他的手指碰到哥哥的乳头时，索尔会舒爽地小声吸气，就像是夏天跳进了冷泉那样，用拟声词感叹着这可真舒服。现在的索尔跳进冷泉时需要再考虑一下了。他不能被别人发现阿斯加德的大王子身上竟然被穿了一个环。就在那柔软的粉红色的乳尖上。有了这个乳环，有机会的话（当然，洛基不会给别人这个机会），就会有更多人第一眼发现索尔的乳头是浅浅的粉。虽然现在它刚愈合的嫩肉因金属针的折磨和持续不断的把玩而可怜地肿着，呈现一种深粉色，每次稍微用力掐那点软肉，都会让索尔一僵。

而现在的索尔，被他用魔法变出的透明触手撑开了。被卵塞满了。他的哥哥，他始终没喊停的哥哥，此时不适地捂着肚子，小腹微微鼓起，看上去就像是已经被自己的弟弟好好操过一轮了，现在正抱着一肚子精液皱眉。

“你为什么还没有怀上我的孩子？”黑发的恶魔这样问道，命令索尔自己把它们排出来。他哥哥呻吟着，挣扎着，胳膊上的肌肉鼓胀，锁链几乎快要被挣断。

洛基心里涌出一种期待。索尔要反抗吗？要挥起那把雷神之锤砸向他，让他为自己不该有的、对兄长抱有的过分幻想，准确的说是已经实施的幻想而惩罚他吗？

但索尔只是腰酸到根本保持不住跪姿一样，倒进了床上，额头抵着床单，长长的金发黏在背上，露出通红的耳尖，塌下腰翘起臀部，一枚要掉不掉的、透明的卵将他的穴口撑开，触手留下的那些湿滑液体顺着大腿根流下来。卵的首端是最轻松的，合不拢的穴口被轻而易举地撑大，敏感的腺体被硬质外壳磨蹭过去，这种诡异的快乐让索尔几乎快要舒服得射出来。最难熬的是直径最大的部分，它会被卡在那里好几秒，索尔或许在诅咒自己的弟弟为什么要把他绑起来，不然他就可以掰开自己的臀瓣来省些力，而不是像现在这样，绷紧得像被扯到极致的弓弦，肩背的线条因用力而突出。而那些卵，多么有趣，它们和触手一样，都是透明的。于是洛基就可以透过那些可爱的卵看到他哥哥的洞穴深处。

终于那些卵被全部排出的时候，索尔大口喘息着，被长时间扩张的括约肌颤抖着在空气里小幅度回缩，粘腻的液体让他从臀缝到不知道什么时候已经释放的性器都湿漉漉、乱糟糟的。洛基被这副景象吸引了，昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊。这是他做出的吗？玩弄对方？他的所有迫害欲、突袭欲、猎奇欲、破坏欲，现在全都发酵在了自己的哥哥身上吗？

他不想管这些了。谁还管的上这些呢。他走近，看到索尔眼睑湿润，那双湛蓝色的眼睛浸在泪水里像他正在用魔法造出的镜子看一片远方的海。


	2. Chapter 2

A

索尔每走一步就感觉体内的东西在往外滑，快感让他爽到几乎想把精液连同发晕的脑子一起射出去，即使会丢脸地报废一整条裤子。但他不能。他堪称控制狂的弟弟就这么不上不下地吊着他，让他被体内不断震动的小玩具折腾了一整个下午。

头脑灵活的恶作剧之神似乎同样在玩弄自己的哥哥上天赋卓绝。每当他不得不和朋友们打招呼，体内的球型玩具就会猛地加快震动，这简直让他的灵魂都在发颤，往日的笑容也不得不别扭起来。

和滞涩的微笑不同，他的小洞可是字面意义上的汁水淋漓。即使吃下去了一个小球，索尔的穴口还是因为红肿而闭合着，咬紧了洛基上午射进来的液体。它们太深了，随着索尔的走动一点一点往外流，半路被小球堵着，小腹又满又胀。他能感觉到那些温热的液体正在把小玩具润湿，让它一点点往下坠。当它从比较深的地方艰难地滑到了敏感的腺体，那种快感让他差点直接跪在无人的走廊上，甚至不敢继续往前走，只能颤抖着夹紧屁股。他怀疑自己腿根的深色布料已经被洇透了，而那个小球随时会挤开他紧闭的穴口掉下来，沾满粘腻的体液，嗡嗡地震动着砸在地板上，然后所有人就都会知道他们的大王子私下在玩什么变态游戏。

于是当洛基出现在他面前时，索尔从没这么感谢过这个小混蛋。他刚经历了一次小小的干性高潮，晕晕乎乎得满眼是黑白噪点。什么责怪、什么拒绝都被抛到了脑后。他几乎是直接扑了上去，一手垫在他的后脑，另一只手揽住洛基的腰，直接把他推向了走廊的柱子。他们毫无章法地吻着，因咬到了对方的舌头和嘴唇而小声诅咒。邪神的银舌头用在接吻上同样出类拔萃，很快就找回了控制权。索尔已经不在意会不会被人发现了，管这些干嘛，他的心脏几乎快要跳出喉咙口，直接被洛基的嘴巴给吸走了。

“你不能主动吻我，哥哥……”这个甜蜜的小骗子残忍地结束了吻，指出他们的游戏规则，“我要为此惩罚你。”

索尔不做辩驳。他只是接受，就像一开始下定的决心那样全盘接受。

惩罚开始的时候他不能开口。但当洛基和他推挤着摔进房间的床里，当洛基为他戴上眼罩取出跳蛋，当他在一片黑暗里有种不适的空虚，当他感受到有冰凉的液体滴在他高热的脸颊上，索尔还是没忍住伸出舌尖，尝到了淌到自己嘴角的泪水。

洛基是在哭吗？

某种怜惜感和不解让索尔觉得难受。“别哭。”他只能这么说，“弟弟，别哭。”

洛基的回应是给索尔戴上了口球。皮革有些粗暴地勒上脸颊，在耳后扣紧的滋味不太好受，但索尔现在满脑都是那滴眼泪。它是凉的、微咸的，在他舌尖上转瞬即逝。

他突然就有种感觉，认为洛基并非是在对他施暴，而是在蹂躏自己、破坏自己、啃咬自己、虐待自己、吓唬自己。就像是一只不想被驯服的野兽，在它的牢笼里用身体猛撞栏杆。

负罪感让他的心沉下来。洛基是否真的喜欢对他施暴？还是他善于察言观色的弟弟发现了，发现了自己的哥哥会在被施暴里获得赎罪般的快乐，于是就不吝于将这一切赠与给索尔，让他在自我牺牲里陶醉呢？

 

B

索尔会成为神王，会成为丈夫，父亲，会成为阿斯加德的统治者，洛基注定只能在他生命里占有一小段时间。他的渴求和索尔的命运之间是不可调和的。洛基一直都清楚这点，于是也就不奢求什么。但为什么，为什么他可恶的哥哥要回应那个吻？

都怪你，洛基抚摸哥哥被口球撑开的嘴唇。是这双嘴巴诱惑了他，让他燃起了希望的火焰，这火焰只有在把对方燃烧殆尽才能随之熄灭。

洛基突然想到了他下午跟在索尔身后，看他体内咬着一个小玩具，还能只是有点脸红地、一个不漏地回应别人热情的招呼。这个时候他就会恶意地调高一档，欣赏他哥哥的眼神突然变得迷茫，嘴唇也会紧紧地抿起来，标志性的傻笑也变得凝固。

就该这样。索尔不能总是这样笑着，就像太阳不吝于发光发热。这太不公平。每次被这种热情无差别地辐射到，洛基就只想逃跑，只想逃离这阳光的范围，莫名其妙地因愤怒而浑身颤抖。

索尔不该这样笑。

他该责怪谁？对，他是该责怪索尔。他不该笑的！不该这么笑给他看，也不该笑给任何人——

他举起了鞭子。痛苦的闷哼和皮鞭抽打肉体的声音响了起来。洛基将红肿的鞭痕印上索尔的大腿根时，想到的是他在用锁链束缚住太阳。

但这怎么能算次成功的捕获呢！索尔随时都能挣脱，他只是补偿自己不被人喜欢的弟弟一样，乖乖地跪在那里，就像是小时候在洛基以练习魔法为借口不去参加宴会时，他会特意给洛基带些酒。其实洛基过去并不喜欢酒。那会让人晕晕乎乎，会失控，会不知所措。但慢慢的，在一个又一个喝醉后一起乱七八糟地睡到地板上的夜晚里，他也爱上了那种醉意。

他冰凉的手指抚摸着索尔臀瓣上微肿的鞭痕，揉捏拍打饱满的臀肉，这具完美的肉体，现在无设防地展示着自己。他把索尔压进床单里，舔吻绷紧的脊背，大拇指缓缓探进那个湿润的入口。

索尔已经湿透了。他的哥哥天生适合这样，适合被压在床上，适合被翻来覆去的操。他肌肉柔韧的窄腰天生适合被自己的弟弟掐紧，他贪婪的小洞说不定能吃下洛基的拳头。

那时候他穴口细嫩的褶皱就会被撑到极致，在指节挤压到腺体时抽搐着咬紧弟弟的手腕。而他的表情呢，会茫然到极致。洛基爱死了这种茫然，这代表着索尔被扔进了一个完全陌生的领域，从没人对他这么做，从没人把他按在床上强迫他吃下一整只手，他把索尔的世界观整个砸碎了摔毁了，然后强硬地把自己插进去，就像是用阴茎插入索尔的身体。洛基拔出手的时候，那个小洞会被完完全全地操透到根本合不拢。第二天，他就会腰腿酸软，甚至不能安稳地坐在座位上。

“你已经不是那么紧了。”洛基的三根手指有些粗暴地插进索尔的身体，另一只空闲的手拍打着横亘着几道鞭痕的臀瓣，“或许你可以承受我的一整只手。别怕，今天我不会这样，”感觉到索尔惊恐或者是兴奋地咬紧他的手指，他安抚道，“总要给以后的日子留点彩头。”

洛基抽出手指，直起身来，缓缓把阴茎对准那个还肿着的小口，温柔却不给他一点喘息的时间，一次就埋进最深处。他的手掌放在索尔的小腹，托起索尔因脱力塌下的腰。真是可怜，他上午射进去的东西还在里面。不过雷神恐怕已经习惯了永远湿哒哒的。迟早会习惯的。

他的哥哥承受着这一切，所有声音都被堵在喉咙口。这种安静给了洛基一种烦躁感。他解开了索尔脑后的皮革搭扣。索尔的金色长发已经湿透，铺在后背，垂在床单上，尾端痒痒地拂过洛基的胳膊。

“别说话。”他命令道。

索尔很听话，但有时候听话得却让人气恼。洛基从不知道他哥哥是这么循规蹈矩的人，乖巧得就像是在这场暴行里屈服了，乖乖地只呻吟着、喘息着，甚至不再叫洛基的名字。

这让洛基一阵烦躁。他狠狠地操进去，想压榨出索尔的最后一滴精液最后一次高潮最后一声低哑的尖叫。如果他们一起死在这里该多好，从此他们今生最后一次性爱就会最终归属给了对方。他太大了，不管多少次，索尔还是承受得很吃力，分开的大腿颤抖，手指几乎要扯烂可怜的床单。洛基狠狠地咬他的肩膀，咬他的脖子，牙印渗出浅浅的血迹。他要在索尔的生命里留下点什么。就算未来的神王陛下上了别人的床，他也得让索尔时刻回忆起来这个伤是他的弟弟，是洛基，是那个总是在吓唬孩子的睡前故事里出现的邪恶霜巨人留下的。

最后一次撞击里，他深深地射进去，却没有立即抽出来，又在索尔的体内停留了几秒，持续小幅度抽插着，索尔已经被操射了好几次，现在像个快要满出来的牛奶罐，扭动腰部的方式可以说得上是淫乱，耳根红得像他们第一次搞在一起时那件沾上了精液的披风。洛基精液一点一点在抽动里被挤出来，痒痒地沾湿臀缝，顺着腿根流下来。

他抱紧哥哥颤栗的身体，下巴搁在索尔的肩膀上，亲昵地磨蹭着，在心里悄声默念着那些床上总会说的陈词滥调。“爱”，这是愚蠢的、荒唐的——一个霜巨人，满口谎言的邪神在说爱；但同时也是神圣的，哪怕是在这里，哪怕是说自邪神的嘴巴。


	3. Chapter 3

A

岁月只有他本人记得。人人都说大王子沉稳了，写下诗歌传颂雷神拥有怎样耀眼的长发、天空般湛蓝的双眸。没过几百年，诗人们换了称呼，又开始用尽笔力描摹新任神王在战场上是多么英武，笑起来时又是何等柔情。

索尔每次在熹微的晨光里苏醒，都会有点恍惚：这是他的命运吗？。

有母亲，也有洛基，有他曾以为自己已经失去的所有？这太让人上瘾。

一切都运行良好，就连他的加冕礼都是如此顺利。

但最近洛基有些奇怪，反常得让索尔不安。

他们近千年来都保持着奇特的关系。他们一起访遍九界，像父王和母后做过的那样传达善意；如果有必要，他们就会一起征战，一起流血；当一切都结束，他们会狂欢，会做爱，会到处旅行。凯旋宴开始的时候，他一向在宴会上神情阴郁的弟弟也会被勾起兴致，带着浅浅的微笑拨弄竖琴。但如果索尔以后还想再见识一下，洛基苍白的脸就会升上不好意思的薄红，怎么也不答应再来一曲。

索尔还记得他在中庭看过的各地神话。现在它们都要改写了：马尔斯舞弄起他的兵器也没有雷神的膂力和灵巧；摩尔文女儿们的影子被阿斯加德的女神们取代；巴格达和格林纳达的素丹，古老的小城堡里的主人；那些神性的舞蹈、逸乐，那些似是而非的传说，一切荣光都属于阿斯加德。

而他的弟弟，洛基还是那么喜欢恶作剧，有时候会变成黑发的无名女神，用倾吐谎言的嘴唇向雷神传达罪恶的邀请，中庭诗人如此喜爱记录那些月光下的幽会，导致新任神王的风流韵事至今为人津津乐道。那不勒斯或迈锡尼的芬芳的海岸，在海浪拍打着的宫殿的长廊里，在恩底弥翁[1]的光亮射入的爱情的天空下，她半夜穿过橘园来找雷霆的掌控者；她，这个伯拉克西特列斯[2]的活动的雕像，走在不动的雕像、暗淡的图画和被月光静静地漂白的景物之中，跑在镶嵌大理石上的轻柔的声响会和波浪的难以察觉的低语声混成一片。

出于再次失去的恐惧和警惕，他是如此出色，就连已经隐居，只在重要场合才出现的奥丁也会偶尔不吝自己的夸奖。

现在他要去聆听命运三姐妹的预言。她们不分昼夜地从乌尔达湖中汲水来浇灌世界树的根，从湖畔挖出黏土来修补裂开的树皮，只有预言诞生时才会给神王传信。

索尔一向不理解那些似是而非的预言，但这不妨碍他因自己的经历而对命运这种事充满敬意而不是敬畏。是的，他尊敬施加在自己身上的所有命运，无论是好的不好的还是愉悦的痛苦的，但他并不惧怕。

“雷霆之神索尔……当你降生在雷电交加的夜晚，狂风掀起的海浪发出阵阵咆哮，盖住你降生时的哭叫，我们曾在你身边……”

“外来者索尔……当你偷走命运的锁链，享受偷来的时光，我们在你身边……”

“复仇者索尔……当你走进坟墓，当狂风、暴雨、飞溅的浪花让墓碑一年到头都潮湿、冰凉而孤独，我们也会在你身边……”

命运女神像幽灵般从黑暗中浮出，白袍半遮住长而苍白的脸。

索尔没有被这些什么孤独死去的开场白吓到。人人都会死的，曾经的洛基甚至没有坟墓。

他只希望命运三姐妹能多种种树，最好别看到他和洛基不分地点不挑时间遍及全九界的胡搞。

“你们看到了什么？”

“诸神的黄昏……海拉，死亡的掌管者，她要醒来了，拿回本该属于她的东西，你的一切……”

三天后，索尔独自去拜访了久居中庭挪威的前任神王。他突然发现自己的父亲已经这么老了，而索尔呢，才刚到上辈子失去洛基的年龄。

“父亲，”他问道，“谁是海拉？”

[1]神话中的著名美男子  
[2]雕塑家

 

B

洛基热衷于变成各种形态，给新神王的风流史再加上一笔。所有人都不会知道，雷霆之神永远是被占有的那个，就算偶尔做得过分，索尔也只会事后抱怨一下。

你为什么不反抗？

洛基在心中尖叫，期待着雷神的拳头揍上他的颧骨，期待着自己爱上扮演好哥哥的兄弟实在忍无可忍中止这段病态关系。

一直到全九界都开始惊羡年轻的雷霆之神和他的兄弟是如何配合默契，赞叹他们兄友弟恭，洛基压抑了这么多年的不甘终于在平静的表面下爆发——他觉得自己被抹杀了。

他们忘掉了邪神洛基，忘掉了他曾经做过怎样的恶作剧，是个怎样的骗子，眼睛里只能看到他跟在哥哥身边，做着不算合格的王储——是的，他哥哥始终没有孩子更没有新家庭。

但索尔拥有奥丁，拥有弗丽嘉，拥有他们全部的爱，而洛基只有索尔。

索尔太过出色，奥丁也就更看不惯邪神对国事的惫懒。而他温柔的母亲早就察觉到了他的情绪不对，那又有什么用呢？难道他可以把那些肮脏的念头倾诉给妈妈吗？难道他要开诚布公地告诉她，自己每晚是怎么把她的亲生儿子按在身下的吗？或者详细陈述她宝贵的孩子是怎么被自己的弟弟，她同样爱着的另一个孩子打上了标记？他们想必不会知道，上次宴会上索尔面色不佳不是因为征战疲累，而是被戴上的宝石乳环太沉重，坠得敏感的软肉又爽又刺痛。

也许，永远当一个陪衬，当乖巧的弟弟就是他的命运，而完完全全占有索尔的错觉纯粹是在他头上停落一时的蝴蝶，仅仅是用它们的非凡美丽来衬托他自己的荒谬可笑。

所以在失去父母的悲痛过后，感觉着索尔死死抱着他，眼泪沾湿他的肩膀，洛基几乎快要笑出声了。

看啊！我在乎的，你在乎的，全都没有了！他们全都死了！现在只剩下你和我了！除了我，你还能接受谁呢？

带着报复对方或自己的快意，洛基在一向原谅他所有背叛，接受他所有越界行为的哥哥耳边说道：

“你知道我看到什么了吗？我看到一群被驯服的人民，正在被你指引着奔向神话般的血淋淋的前程……”

来啊，愤怒，恨我，为了挽留而讨好我想必很难受吧？

他走向了海拉。没有人向他掷出武器，但也没有人拉住他的手腕——他们本来就该这样的，那个吻就是个意外。现在一切回归了正轨。


	4. Chapter 4

A

索尔没想过自己会失去洛基。就像他没想过自己会失去父母，失去妙尔尼尔。他还是低估了海拉。

当他失去一切的时候，雷神突然想到了和父母的最后一次见面。当时是在挪威凛冽的北风里，他和洛基一起听着父亲叙说过去的历史，母亲甚至还在微笑，就好像那不是一场生离死别，只是一场普通的睡前故事时间。

不败的处刑者和她麾下的亡灵大军，骑着飞马举起短剑的瓦尔基里，那是英雄的年代，当时间足够长，历史就成了传说和神话。而这里是他们神话开始的地方。或许远古的中庭人曾见过女武神踏光而来，他们想必会充满敬畏和惊羡，把这幕写进史诗里，从此这片土地上有了瑰丽的诗篇，人们不会再疑心某个夜晚满天繁星会冷得掉下去，下起一场象征死亡的雨来。

“你怎么看待她？”前任神王用仅剩一只的眼睛看着他，岁月没让他的睿智减少。或许他过去不该大声骂自己的父亲是个蠢老头。想到自己过去的不着调，索尔就忍不住想给自己一拳清醒清醒头脑。还好一切都有了弥补的机会，还好他重新拥有了失去的一切——他以为是这样的。

“……她是我的姐姐。”

“你觉得呢？”奥丁看向洛基。

“我不认为一个无可救药的偏执狂能坐上王座。”

“这就是我犯的错误之一，我的儿子们。”索尔注意到洛基盯着父亲的侧脸抿了抿唇。

“我忌惮她承自我的野心，这种野心我也曾在你身上偶见端倪，洛基。”奥丁感慨道，“错误。又一个错误。”

“你是说把我抱回来，没让我死在冰雪里是一个错误吗？”

“不，错在我的隐瞒，错在我对一个孩子的自以为是。”

洛基沉默不语。索尔一直以为洛基已经看开了自己的身世，毕竟有时候他会在接吻里突然变成蓝色，让冰凉的温度会把索尔吓一跳。但今天他才发现原来自己的弟弟从未放下，只是把它们藏得更深了。

一种不安让索尔的心被揪紧。

“这会是场艰难的战役。”

索尔突然意识到，不知不觉已经这么多年过去了。他突然就想到了小时候的事。他那时还十分瘦弱，会败给比自己块头大的孩子。那时他还不羞于向母亲抱怨自己还不够强大。

“那只是因为你没有生于战火，我的孩子。你学会爱着自己的兄弟早于向面前的一切举起武器。”那时母亲宽慰他，“这种弱小是很幸福的。过去的人流血的目的，就是为了创造一个所有人都不必担心自己不够强大的未来。”

“但我想变得更强。”

“当某一天你真的需要它……它会回应你的呼唤的。”

那时候小小的索尔似懂非懂。

现在索尔已经成为了年轻的神王。他拥有力量了吗？他可以把重要的人好好守护起来了吗？

“我曾无比小心，费尽心力阻止自己犯错，结局却是犯下的错一个接一个。”奥丁的话把他拉回了现实，“我的孩子们，所有未来的成功，错误……这些要你们自己去面对了。”

他的父亲就这么消散在了风中。魂灵化作金色的光点上升，无声地融入天空。死亡从来只是开始，英雄们的征战会在瓦尔哈拉再度启航。

 

B

洛基心中的火一直没有熄灭过。实际上时间只会让它燃得更旺。现在这火终于烧及自身。

“我以为你不会想再看见我。”

“阿斯加德需要你，弟弟。”索尔，剪去了金发的索尔在夜里潜回闪电宫，毫不意外地堵到了洛基。他如此诚挚地说道，“我需要你。”

你不能，我残忍的兄弟……你不能这么对我——

你怎么能假装什么都没发生？假装我没有背叛？假装我没有抛下你选择了敌方？

洛基在那一刻几乎要被如此之大的绝望所吞没了。

他曾以为背叛会给他莫大的满足和快乐，想想吧，既然每一个行动、每一种思想，都是遥远的过去已经发生过的举动和思想的回声，或者是将在未来屡屡重复的举动和思想的准确预兆，那他的反叛，就是神王乖巧的弟弟，假装良善的邪神迟到了快一千年的、在心里演练了多少次才终于实现的壮举！

但他的哥哥，完美的神王陛下，你为什么不愤怒？为什么不恨？为什么不恨到被杀意填满，为什么没有恨到把洛基这个人刻进骨头里融进血里，就算是抹杀掉这个人的灵魂都忘不掉他的存在？

“需要我提醒你，你的朋友是怎么被杀掉的吗？”他恶意地提醒。想想他们，难道你和他们的友谊都是假的吗？难道你对这些人的感情加在一起，还不够燃成复仇的活火，还不够让你把我的名字烙进心里？

“……海姆达尔说，你没有阻挡他拿走剑，也没有阻拦民众撤离。”

“谁都知道只会耍些小花招的邪神阻拦不住战士的刀剑。”

索尔看上去很疲惫，但短发无损雷神的风度，甚至让他更好看了。或许长发只是雷神年少幻梦最后的遗存，失去也无损生命。就像洛基之于索尔，伟大的神王和他无关紧要的异族兄弟。

“曾经我以为是我做的不好，是我不够关心不够在意你。但这么多年，我不得不承认……你还是你，我还是我。”

洛基张了张嘴，银舌头却说不出来什么反驳的话。

“或许你的心底还有一丝善念。我需要你的帮助，弟弟。之后我们大可以再也不见。”

不，这不是他想要的结局。但他可能天生有搞砸一切的天赋。他搞砸了自己的人生，搞砸了看似完美无缺的计划——

“我想念你的嘴巴。”表面平静的邪神这么说道。

“这是一次交易吗？”索尔说，“就像你哄骗我张开嘴跪下就不用戴上那个镶着宝石的乳环，最后却告诉我这个约定持续效力只有一天？”

“你是如此了解我，常胜的神王陛下。”谎言之神说着真假难辨的谎，“这只是一场无伤大雅的挑战。你应战吗？”

“明智的王不该主动挑起战争。”索尔定定地看着他，“但我做好了随时迎战的准备。”


	5. Chapter 5

A

索尔单手撑着洛基的肩膀，双腿分开跪坐在弟弟的腰间。他另一只手背在身后笼住洛基的阴茎色情地抚摸，将它已经坚硬起来的顶端对准自己的臀缝。他已经很久没尝过情欲的滋味了，自从他被海拉夺走了一切，击落到陌生的星球，接踵而至的麻烦让他根本没有这方面的心思。

索尔缓缓地摆腰，被自己粗糙扩张过的穴口蹭过温热湿润的柱身，它刚感受过雷神嘴巴的热情，现在已经完全准备好了插入另一张它更熟悉的嘴。当然熟悉，索尔挺直背脊，沉下腰艰难地吞下最后一截洛基的性器时带着某种自嘲想，他们已经搞在一起差不多一千年了。

他的阴茎同样已经坚硬起来，直直地指向小腹，一个金色的阴茎环却死死地禁锢在根部，鼓胀的阴囊被残忍地挤压在下面，金属环上的铭文随着主人急促的呼吸有生命般隐约明灭着。

“还记得吗？有次我让你就这么硬了一晚上，屁股里塞满玩具。第二天我是被你的嘴巴叫醒的，那么淫荡而热情的嘴巴，比任何一个习于欢场的女神都擅长讨好和深喉。”

“——弟弟，闭嘴。”

“你不像王，倒更像我专属的婊子。”

索尔的回应是更猛烈地、堪称暴戾地骑他，同时捂紧洛基讨人嫌的嘴巴。

年轻神王的眉头阴沉地皱紧，唇线也是僵硬的，但他的阴茎却兴奋得更加彻底，被束缚得越来越紧，背叛了主人的情绪，如此鲜明地传达着他在这场自己施加给自己的暴行里感到了快乐。

他肩背流畅的肌肉线条起伏着，摆动腰肢的时候像是一只猎豹在捕猎前惬意地舒展背脊。索尔强硬地把自己的兄弟压制在床上的动作是如此地充斥着野性气息，即使他甚至被剥夺了射精的资格，但他仰起下巴，像展示王冠一样傲慢地接受快感的时候，把因吞咽下所有暧昧的喘息而颤动的喉结暴露给兄弟的时候，那种美还是能将任何一个人俘获。

洛基大声地甚至是绝望般在索尔的手掌下呻吟着，索尔把两根手指塞进邪神的嘴巴捉住他的舌头，不想听到他任何词语模糊的诅咒。

“我曾把所有的爱捧到你面前……”索尔的眉骨和尾椎一样酸胀，熟悉的快感在他的神经末梢流窜，像是无形的电流麻痹他的感官，被紧缚住的阴茎难受得让人忍不住想弯起腰蜷起身体，但身后深深肏进去的的阴茎却几乎把他的理智连同痛觉感知一起捅了出去。

洛基猛地向上挺腰，逼出了索尔一声短促的尖叫，手上的力气也一松。洛基从他的手掌中挣扎出来，趁机重获了话语权。

脸色苍白，但却或许是因缺氧而眼眶潮红的邪神舔舔嘴唇，握紧哥哥的胯骨顶撞着这具身体，带着如此可爱又可恨的高傲神情宣告，“如果你的所爱之人……必须要与你臆测的最美好形象相一致才是你所信奉的爱，”银舌头勾起嘲讽的笑容，“那我宁愿你不曾爱过。”

电光跳跃。

雷霆之神的眼睛变成了闪烁的荧蓝，细小的雷光在他的皮肤上浮现，兹拉兹拉打着闪，像是某种远古的神明，向身下的凡人垂下头颅，看不出悲喜。

B

洛基被这种美所震慑。

不管做多少次，洛基都会为这种美所不安。他所有肮脏的欲念，所有过分的幻想都成真了。他在占有自己的哥哥，雷霆的掌控者，一系列正面词汇的代言人，像一面镜子总是照出他的不堪和软弱的索尔。

邪神，寄居阿斯加德的邪恶霜巨人，阴险诡诈的银舌头，光的影子。

洛基厌恶看到的这些形象。

于是他责怪索尔举起镜子。

雷电束缚住了他的脖子，危险地收紧，让洛基不适地皱眉。他的哥哥再次超出了他的意料——没有锤子也能掌控雷霆，母亲会为他骄傲的。但洛基以后不能再用妙尔尼尔开玩笑，嘲笑索尔是锤子之神了。或许他也再也不能和索尔做爱了。他刚刚才答应了再也不见。

该死的，善变的邪神知道自己一定会反悔，但他没想到会这么快。

“你现在看上去——”

雷神直接给了他一巴掌，甚至没赋予他说话的机会，就像他也没赋予对方射精的权利。这一巴掌那么狠戾，让他一瞬间懵了，耳朵听到了隐约的嗡鸣声，甚至在嘴巴里尝到了咸咸的血味，口腔里又麻又疼，可能是牙齿一不小心咬到了舌头。他几乎是一瞬间红了眼眶，索尔看到了，但他这次没有亲吻洛基的眼睛，更没有用嘴唇吻掉他半掉不掉的眼泪。

委屈感让洛基如此不知所措，他好像被拎到了一个陌生的哥哥面前，又或者说这才是真实的索尔，他过去的经验全都不起作用，但对方已经看透了他的底牌。

之后的事……太过分了。就算是向来玩法繁多的邪神都没有这么疯狂。他的好哥哥，年轻的神王，浑身带着隐约的电弧，抬起腰又放下，把他的阴茎吞得那么深，咬得那么紧，吮吸着他的肉壁竟然带着触感麻痒的电。洛基发誓他不是故意要叫得那么尖细，喘得那么放荡，就好像被上的那个婊子不是索尔而是他自己。但——众神在上，层叠着挤压他的带电的肉穴，哥哥湿润的喘息，撕咬意味多于亲昵的亲吻里唇齿间交换的血味，这一切都让他头皮发麻，几乎快要直接缴械。

他脖颈上的雷电颈环威胁般收紧，强迫洛基做出投降的样子，触碰索尔被阴茎环勒紧的性器。往常进行到后半程的时候索尔已经高潮两次了。但这次，多么可怜啊，他哥哥的阴茎在空气中颤抖着，顶端的小孔艰难地流出一点精液。洛基动动手指，让那枚好看的金属环消散在了空气里，在索尔还没反应过来的时候狠狠顶撞，一次又一次捅开已经不能好好合拢的肉壁，在电流里颤栗着，手指用力扣紧哥哥的腰，几乎快要在他的皮肤上留下指印。

他该死的哥哥，从此除了索尔，还有谁能让他这么满足这么恨这么爱……？以后漫长的寿命里他该怎么办呢！——他被掏空了，他赖以生存的光要走了！难道他要用接下来的几千年来缅怀自己失去了什么吗？

“我……”

索尔捂住了他的嘴。“别说话，”他说，“弟弟，最起码给我留下点什么。”

那你为什么要哭？——

洛基沉默了，他的绿眼睛看向哥哥闪烁着电光的眼眸，泪水从除了做爱几乎从不流泪的雷神的眼睛里滴下来，和精液一起落在腰腹上，绝顶的高潮在它面前甚至显得有些寡淡。

一种隐隐约约的预感让他心里空落落的。

他好像失去了什么。


	6. Chapter 6

A

索尔在中庭时候学了很多有趣的知识。最起码当下次简再说什么奇点和坍缩，他不会再呆在那儿自我怀疑为什么这些词堆在一起他就听不懂了。

简，索尔还记得她熟悉又有点陌生的眼睛。算上在这里的时间，他们大概已经一千年没见面了。上次见还是互相甩了对方。

人类的寿命太短，他们的知识只能代际传递而不能在个体身上积累。但他们真的很擅长处理感情。可能是因为他们的一辈子连百年都不到——百年，甚至不够他和洛基吵一次架互殴一次再和好。但同样，过长的时间让他根本搞不清楚自己到底哪里犯了错，为什么他和洛基又到了这种地步。

索尔在中庭的时光更多的是去聆听。他去了各种奇奇怪怪的地方。他在教堂见证神父布道，饶有兴趣地看着他们崇拜另一个神；他还在墓地看到哀悼，人们会身着黑衣，流着泪怀念亲人。其中一个墓碑上写着“当你看到这行字，你踩到我了”，让雷神忍不住为这位素未谋面的朋友哈哈大笑。

那位神父的话很有意思，他专门记下来回去问了托尼。

“……‘根据科学，这颗羸弱的行星游动在一个以阳光为波浪的海洋中，游动在这条银河之中，这条银河乃光的原材料，是神使之成形的万物的熔化了的金属，用它们造出闪闪发光的武器。’中庭人都这么想吗？”

“……你该不会去了什么邪教现场吧？说真的，这一点都不科学。”

“可我的锤子就是用一颗即将湮灭的恒星核心铸成的。不过神做不到融化所有金属，最起码我认识的应该都不行。那一点都不‘科学’。”

“你神话式的语言再次毁灭了材料学——实际上不用多担心，只有中世纪人才那么想。”托尼诚恳地回答，“21世纪你拎着锤子在路上走只会被拉去拍合照。别忘了摆个好看点的POSE，不然你的黑照会被互联网记一辈子。”

“中世纪？”

“大概一千年前吧。”

“那时候我还没满一千岁呢。另外互联网是谁？他的记忆能持续五千年？”

“……你应该和队长一起上个老古董如何隐藏在现代社会的培训班，看看电影刷刷剧什么的，就从《惊爆点》开始。”

虽然中庭人细腻的心思难懂到让人头疼，但索尔时常会佩服他们用那些稀奇古怪的仪器就可以知道星辰的表面什么时候会蒙上阴影，彗星数千年之后于哪个钟点返回。

“他们的生命仅为一瞬。”重生后，他有一次这么对父亲感慨道。而被谣传——没错，那些神话九成九都是谣传，比如他弟弟生了只八脚马什么的——在谣言里曾以一只眼睛为代价，换得了喝一口智慧之泉泉水机会的奥丁如此回答，“其实我们都是天之袍的皱褶里一只看不见的微小的虫子。” 

此时此刻察觉到命运的反异和不可抗拒时，索尔再次想到了父亲的这句话。

“阿斯加德不能没有雷神。”

“阿斯加德需要的不是雷神，而是光。如果我不在了，你就是光。”

他把神王的权杖，被誉为永恒之枪的武器交到洛基手上。比起实战，它更多的是象征，而索尔此时的身份是一个战士。或许他还是更适合冲锋陷阵而不是治国。“先替我保管它。”

索尔突然想到了儿时听到的传说，永恒之枪拥有超越时间和空间的力量，可以实现拥有者的一个愿望。但他此时没有什么愿望。倒不如说，他的愿望已经实现了。

虽然最后他再次被洛基的手甩开了。但他根本不后悔更舍不得后悔在那天晚上伸出手。

想想本来会因自己的鲁莽计划死在斯瓦特阿尔海姆的弟弟，索尔确定如果再来一次，自己还是会留住他。

一个神话故事的开头，一个童话般的结束。哥哥保护弟弟，国王保护人民，兄终弟及，王权更替，需要什么理由？

 

B

精彩的假话总是会驱逐乏味的真相，而谎言之神是擅长说假话的。

洛基不吝于告诉别人自己的哥哥是怎样死在英勇的战斗里，怎样面对强大的敌人仍不回头。实际上他根本不清楚那天到底发生了什么。索尔带来在其他九界结识的朋友一起拖住海拉，海姆达尔保护人民逃离，然后他听从了那个全是漏洞的疯狂计划，炸掉阿斯加德。

一开始的失去是很难接受的。他否认索尔真的死掉了，怀疑追踪魔法出了错，一个活人的痕迹不可能完全消失，就好像，就好像这个人已经死得干干净净了，或者根本没有在世界上出现过。

后来是愤怒。为什么是他呢？他要去找谁报复？亲姊海拉已经和索尔一起做了旧阿斯加德的陪葬，而毁灭了家园的是洛基自己。

再后来他去找了命运三姐妹，向她们询问该如何把索尔的灵魂带回来，得到了否定的回答后银舌头竭尽全力向她们抬高价码，最后诅咒又恳求。谎言之神的失态和真情，后来想想那真是丑态毕露，洛基后来整整一千年都没想过再见她们。

现在已经很少有人会提谎言之神这个名号，取而代之的是新阿斯加德的二代神王。一个无关痛痒的名号而已，随之带走的只是时间，或许还有青春时代的记忆和幻想。洛基现在有时候还会梦到那天——他们离开旧阿斯加德的那天。年少时期的二王子曾在它的街道中奔走，数过它的星星。现在的他却已经带领人民走向另一个世界，踏上未知的土地，拥抱陌生的天空。

洛基幼时的梦已经全部实现了。他手握永恒之枪，成为了阿斯加德的救世主。之后又怎样呢？当他迷失在极北的海岸上，再没有雷声会来引领他了，当纷争的岁月那样大张旗鼓地粉碎了那么多代的人，当无论怎样都难以战胜的敌人的可怖阴影无声地落在他的头上，也再没有人会和他同披风雨共享荣光。他的兄长，竟就这样缺席了洛基的人生，缺席了如此之多的胜利与失败，辉煌与狼狈。

洛基发现比起穿上象征权柄的神王礼服，自己还是更喜欢亲手把它从索尔身上脱下。

从此没有人会再不识趣地提到邪神小时候是个怎样的小恶魔，当这个爱恶作剧的孩子未来成了神王，他的过去也就被一一神化。从此再没人知道他的笑容是不是虚情假意，没有人在意他会不会永远孤独，所有人在意的是他有没有带着人民规避自己所探索和发现的危险，抓住一个个转瞬即逝的机会。

从此审视和怀疑的目光永远如影随形。他没有索尔那样优秀，像是阿斯加德明处的刀，属于雷神的刀锋不反射阳光，因为他自己根本就是太阳。

而洛基更像阿斯加德暗处的刃，他在刚发芽的花种边盘踞着，露出獠牙，随时准备把毒液注进窥伺者的血管，用更为深重的恶念勒挤那些刚剜出的、表露出恶意的心脏，拧榨新鲜的深红色汁液淋在新开的花瓣上。

洛基依稀记得过去他全部翻过一遍的、旧阿斯加德的藏书架。不喜战斗的二王子是那里的常客。在那些古老的书中，有一本用古语写就，记载着永恒之枪的魔力：它可以实现拥有者的一个愿望。小时候的洛基为这句神秘的话所着迷，撺掇他哥哥去偷拿父亲的武器许个愿玩，结局当然令人啼笑皆非，就算大喊出来，索尔也没有成为女武神。

但当一切尘埃落定，洛基补上自己的加冕礼，手指轻轻触碰到它，儿时的记忆还是让他忍不住偷偷想到：他希望索尔回家，回到他身边。

他睁开眼，面前一无所有，恰如自己不切实际的幻想。


	7. Chapter 7

A

索尔死在了诸神黄昏。前往瓦尔哈拉的时候，他感到久违的放松。从此他不必再去考虑自己是否可以配得上屁股下那把属于神王的椅子，更不用在意自己的行为是否足够深思熟虑，死人是不必为生前事困扰的，死亡和被遗忘就是一切。

他曾想象过瓦尔哈拉的样子。但呈现在索尔眼前的样子不在他任何一种想象里。

瓦尔哈拉就在现世中间。活人和死人一起分享着这个世界，互不干预，像一首诗嵌套着另一首。于是死掉的人只能凝望着被留下的人，互相碰不到更不能察觉。

这让索尔想到中庭。中庭的大海和陆地之间，展布着许多远洋村落，两种元素之间有着不明确的分界：田云雀和海云雀比翼齐飞；犁和船相距一掷之遥，划破了土和水。航海者和牧羊人互相借用语言：水手说“白羊般簇拥的浪”，牧者说 “船队一样的羊群”。不同颜色的沙子、形状各异的贝壳海藻、银色浪花的流苏，一起画出麦苗的金色或绿色的边缘。记不清是在挪威的哪个岛上了，他还见过一个雕像，表现的是海中仙女往芙蕾雅的裙摆系上花饰。 

索尔怎能不死后还在自己弟弟身边徘徊呢。固然不舍，但更多的是释然。或许几千年后，他就可以呼唤弟弟的名字。故去阿斯加德人的呼唤会传到最亲近的人耳朵里，示意亡者已经准备好迎接和生者重聚在英灵殿。

于是他欣慰地看到喜怒不定的邪神慢慢变得更为深不可测，发现九界唱起歌颂新神王的诗句。当洛基面对着可怕到或许永远无法胜过的敌人，当洛基盯着空荡荡的宇宙空间抿着嘴唇眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的水光，他只能默默旁观，并决定他们重聚的时候一定要给洛基一个拥抱。

他发现自己的弟弟真的很适合统治。总有人说索尔是太阳，用毫无保留的热诚吸引人们跟随。而洛基更像月亮，也像太阳一样有它的云、它的汽、它的光线、它的投影图；更冷静也更孤独。

英雄总会凯旋，救世主总会在灾难中降临于世。一切结束之后，洛基，他敏感而自负自卑的弟弟，终于戴上了迟来的皇冠。索尔当时也在场。他加冕的时候有父母、有兄弟、有朋友的陪伴，而洛基身边空无一人，拥有的只是敬意。

当洛基的手指触碰到永恒之枪，索尔竟然听到了洛基的声音响在自己心里。

“请让索尔回家，让他回到我身边。”

金色的云覆盖了他的视野，一切开始变得虚幻。他的意识开始模糊，隐约听到有生活在瓦尔哈拉的英灵惊叹着，窃窃私语着，“他被召唤了。”

几千几万年以来，那么多伟大的英雄在各种各样的地方溘然长逝，有些人的名字如雷贯耳，有些已经被人遗忘。现在他们都来了，来到索尔的身边，就好像是来寻找这个与他们并驾齐驱的人的魂灵，要和他一起飞上天空，给他力量穿过黑夜。

这时他好像又看到了那天晚上，在夜晚想偷偷吻他却被推开的洛基，脸色如此苍白，脸颊是潮湿的，被露水亲吻过一样，阴郁得像个影子。他想抓住洛基的手腕，想告诉他自己爱他。

如果他曾经同时感到过荣耀和生命的虚荣与真实的话，那就是躺在这里偷偷把眼睛张开一点缝隙，看到夜晚这个寂静、幽暗的宫殿的阴影的角落——看到邪神——看到什么是真正地被人爱着。

他会睁开眼，会抓住洛基的手腕，会主动吻他，然后他们马上就会开始做爱。之后他的弟弟就会给他穿上乳环，让他吃进各种奇奇怪怪的东西，会震动的玩具、透明的触手、黏糊糊的卵、甚至是手。他会哭，洛基也会哭。但他还是想吻他。

但索尔太累了，他睁不开眼，手脚沉重，甚至感觉自己的骨节酸痛，就像是正在被施加无形的压力，甚至有种自己的肌肉正在变得无力、身体开始变得瘦弱的错觉。他……好像正在变小。

索尔察觉到嘴唇上有软软的触感和隐约的热度。他皱起眉，身体本能般推开了对方。

不对，这不对。你做错了，你会后悔。

为了什么而后悔？……他又做错了什么？……是昨天发脾气砸坏了什么东西吗？……

第二天醒来，索尔还有些昏沉，感觉自己好像做了个长梦，梦的内容已经被遗忘。窗外诸星正在隐没进清晨里，月亮在跟着它下沉之前，仿佛先停住，悬在浪峰之上。最后月亮消失了，一阵海风打碎了星座的图景，仿佛人们在隆重的仪式之后熄灭火柜。

阿斯加德的大王子坐起身来，将刚开始留长的金发别在耳后，那颜色像正在沸腾着的被烧熔的阳光。

 

B

洛基屏息潜入哥哥的寝殿。他为看到的景象而眩晕。

他的哥哥，雷神索尔，浑身赤裸，掉下的柔软丝织物只能堪堪遮住下半身。而这具身躯，这具他好久没完整见过的身躯，上面竟布满了情爱的痕迹。背对着他侧卧的索尔毫不在意地露出柔韧而肌肉分布匀称的背，他流畅的腰线即将到达胯部时收窄，上面横着几个还有些青肿的指印。

洛基手指轻轻颤抖，掀开那条薄被——他知道自己这样做不对，偷窥自己的哥哥！而且很有可能他的好哥哥刚被人掐着腰狠狠操过一顿——

但是——为什么不是我？为什么不能是我？

洛基看到了索尔以往被皮甲覆盖的臀部，和他想象的一样挺翘，臀瓣因一条腿弯曲的姿势稍稍分开，露出了臀肉间红肿的、合不紧的小洞。众神在上，他的好哥哥看上去完全被操透了，后穴那些明显被撑开过的、细嫩的褶皱随着呼吸在空气里微微抽搐，大张的洞口仅能稍微缩小一点，甚至可以隐约看到里面的景色。如此淫荡，如此让人着迷，洛基不知所措地发现自己几乎是立即硬了。

他几乎控制不住自己的嫉妒。不是猜测，他的哥哥真的被人操了一顿，甚至很有可能是尖叫着流着口水在这张床上昏过去的。他哥哥的情人对他很粗暴，毫不在意会不会在雷神身上留下痕迹。而他的屁股，那个饥渴的小洞——是被塞进了一整只手吗？是不是他哥哥平常隐藏在盔甲下的身体也是如此布满了吻痕和淤青，是否他哥哥平常走路的时候会被塞子塞紧填满？他是被逼迫的吗？还是自愿的？——仅仅是为了维持雷神的形象，避免那些粘腻的液体顺着腿根流下来？

洛基轻轻把哥哥翻过来，看到了右乳头上绿色的乳环。他好像被烫到一样猛地转移了视线，咬紧嘴唇，尝到了嘴里苦涩却无力的愤怒。

一盘专门为自己留下的、平常只敢看一看嗅一嗅甚至都不敢碰一下的甜点，被别人随意地吃掉了；一直以来只敢默默观望的、会为所有人热情唱着颂歌的天使被揪住翅膀抓进牢笼戴上了镣铐；一本被视作礼物，迟迟不肯送出的书，被陌生人恶狠狠地撕开，随便地破坏了，那个恶棍甚至不肯把他黏好，不肯为他摘下乳头上那枚看着就很痛的邪恶饰品。

洛基被愤怒冲昏了头脑。他俯下身，轻轻去吻哥哥的嘴唇。他的哥哥被弄脏了，他不在意，他会用自己的气味覆盖上另一个人的痕迹；他的哥哥被伤害了，这也没关系，他会用自己的嘴唇抹去另一个人在吻上施加的亵玩意味。

只要索尔接受他，另一个人能给的，他也可以给；另一个人没有的，他也会乖乖奉上。

但索尔睁开了还有些迷糊的眼睛，推开了自己的弟弟。

那双眼睛是如此诚挚如此纯粹，单纯的好奇着自己的弟弟为什么会出现在这里，为什么会吻他。

为什么另一个人操你是如此理所应当，另一个伤害人你你却照单全收，我只是想要一个吻却被推开？

洛基感觉到自己的眼泪盈满了眼眶。有什么东西从此变得不一样了。

他夺路而逃。


End file.
